Sandía
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Al fin y al cabo, ahora tiene a dos chicas en su vida y quiere protegerlas a ambas." Kamamoto x Ayumi


**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro ;)

 **Advertencia:** Ortografía, Spoiler de la primera temporada, rarepair ;)

 **Rarepair Week: Day 4: Nightmare/Dreams** (nightmare obvio, reina del drama is back xD)

Kamamoto x Ayumi

* * *

Una fuerte presión en el pecho le impide respirar, la siente como si alguien hubiera colocado una roca de enorme tamaño sobre él. Hace por apartarla, pero tiene los brazos paralizados. Y las piernas. Todo su cuerpo está inmovilizado.

 _Socorro._

No sabe dónde está. La oscuridad lo cubre todo y no está seguro de si tiene los ojos abiertos o cerrados. Hace un calor infernal y el pelo se le pega a la cara.

A su alrededor todo comienza a moverse.

La oscuridad se transforma, se forman remolinos de colores dispares, que a su vez forman imágenes, que se convierten en escenas, como si fueran proyectadas con un viejo proyector.

 _Totsuka._

Es el primero que aparece, despeinado, la cara manchada de harina y su sonrisa más radiante. Mikoto está a su lado. Le ha obligado a ponerse un delantal rosa y bate unos huevos con bastante desgana.

— ¡Pero _King_ , ponle más energía! Tiene que quedar a punto de nieve

Mikoto gruñe en respuesta, aunque al final le hace caso. Pero el rey se acaba pasando de fuerza y rompe el bol en mil pedazos. El suelo del bar se llena de cristales y de claras de huevo.

—Mmm esto no le va a gustar nada a Kusanagi-San…vamos a tener que limpiar muy bien para que no se dé cuenta.

Cuando Totsuka ríe, todo parece mejor. Los cristales por el suelo y las manchas en la ropa no parecen tan importantes y el día se siente más luminoso.

La imagen se difumina y acaba desapareciendo.

 _No._

El calor aumenta, le abrasa la piel, le quema los pulmones. Sigue sin poder mover un músculo y el terror le hiela los huesos. Nuevas imágenes se reproducen ante sus ojos, como si las estuviera viviendo en tercera persona. Totsuka muriendo delante de él, Mikoto cayendo, las llamas arrasando todo a su paso. Y en el fondo Anna, con su vestido rojo de volantes y los zapatos de charol. Quiere gritar su nombre y correr hacia ella, pero no le sale la voz y continúa paralizado, inútil. La niña llora, se tapa la cara con las manitas y no para de hipar.

Llora tan fuerte que no escucha a los hombres que se acercan hacia ella desde atrás.

Lucha. Lucha como nunca antes por conseguir liberarse de la fuerza invisible que le ata, más todo intento es en vano. Se llevan a Anna, la hacen daño, la sangre es más roja que nunca.

Kamamoto se despierta de golpe, todavía con los gritos de Anna retumbando en su cabeza.

Se pasa una mano temblorosa por el cabello pegajoso y se lo aparta de la cara. Aunque las ventanas están abiertas, el bochorno de la habitación es insoportable y no corre ni una pizca de aire y eso no le ayuda a despejarse. Se incorpora de la cama, aun siente dolor en el pecho y no consigue calmar su respiración.

 _Una pesadilla. Solo es una pesadilla._

 _Tiene_ que ser una pesadilla.

— ¿Ricchan? ¿Estás bien?

Las farolas de la calle iluminan el soñoliento rostro de Ayumi. El moño que se hizo para dormir ahora está destrozado y los cabellos oscuros le caen enredados sobre los hombros y la cara. Le acaricia el brazo sudoroso y la espalda. Kamamoto tiene la garganta resaca y le cuesta hablar. Cuando al fin consigue articular las palabras, lo hace rápido, entrecortado. _Ansioso._

—Anna…Ella, ¿e-está bien? ¿Está en la habitación? Tengo que ir a ver si está bien. —en cuanto pone los pies fuera de la cama, Ayumi le toma del brazo muy delicadamente.

—Ricchan no te preocupes, está bien. Acabo de ir a su habitación. Está bien, está durmiendo.

— ¿Estás segura?

La ve asentir en la oscuridad, todavía con la mano alrededor de su brazo.

—Segurísima. He ido a la cocina a beber algo y antes de volver a la cama he pasado por su habitación para dejarla una botella de agua fresquita por si tenía sed. Te prometo que estaba bien.

Siente como algo se destensa en su interior. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan aliviado.

—Menos mal…—vuele a recostarse en la cama. No le importa que las sábanas estén húmedas y huelan a sudor. Siente su cuerpo demasiado pesado como para mantenerse erguido y tiene que poner sus pensamientos en orden.

 _Era una pesadilla. Anna está bien._

Pero Totsuka y Mikoto no.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ayumi se tumba a su lado y apoya la cabeza en su hombro. Kamamoto la mira. No le importaría pasarse así el resto de la noche. Con Ayumi recostada sobre él, mientras la acaricia los desordenados cabellos y le besa la frente. Le produce una calma y una seguridad que jamás pensó que sentiría.

—Aun no, pero lo estaré.

—Jo Ricchan…tienes que cuidarte un poco más. Estás perdiendo mucho peso. —Le coloca la palma de la mano en la cintura, donde hace apenas unos meses se podía palpar con las manos todo el peso que le sobraba. Ahora no hay donde agarrar y toda la ropa le queda grande. —Incluso más de lo normal…

Ayumi lleva el pijama con dibujos de osos pandas que se compró el otro día cuando fue de compras con Anna. A ella le compro un pijama igual pero con leones. Dijo que le recordaban a Mikoto.

—Ya lo sé, Ayumi. Es solo que…

 _No puedo. Son demasiadas cosas._

Permanecen en silencio, él jugueteando con sus cabellos, y ella abrazada a su cintura. Ayumi no le pide explicaciones de por qué está perdiendo tanto peso, ni le insiste para que le cuente todo lo que ha ocurrido en estos últimos meses. Sabe que cuando esté preparado, él mismo se lo dirá. Y cuando ese día llegue, ella estará ahí para escucharle, con una gran tarrina de helado de nata y fresa con chocolate caliente por encima.

Y una cereza de decoración.

—Ayumi.

Kamamoto la besa. Despacio, tímido. Apenas un roce. Sus labios saben a sandía, a verano. Le quita la vaselina a besos y ella protesta y finge enfadarse. Antes de separarse del todo, le da las gracias contra sus labios y vuelve a besarlos.

 _Te quiero._

—Te importa si…

Ahora es Ayumi la que le besa a él.

—Ve, Ricchan.

Se sonríen durante unos segundos, él algo avergonzado, y ella…ella está radiante.

Kamamoto sale de la cama y se cambia de camiseta. Echa un último vistazo antes de marcharse de la habitación, todavía con la sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando abre la puerta del cuarto de invitados, lo hace con sumo cuidado y sin hacer ruido.

Al fin y al cabo, ahora tiene a dos chicas en su vida y quiere protegerlas a ambas.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Día 4, completado ^^ Por si no la conocéis, Ayumi es la vecina de Kamamoto. Sale en el capítulo nueve de Memory of red y juraría...juraría que sale unos segundos en la película xD Bueno, estos dos me parecen adorables :3 En el manga Ayumi sale muy poquito, pero se la ve monísima y súper enamorada de Kamamoto ^^ y aunque Kamamoto está como quitaaaa, yo creo que en el fondo si que están juntos. Y hacen una pareja muy cuqui :3

En fin, esta vez no tengo mucho más que añadir xD ¿Qué os ha parecido? Cualquier cosita me la podéis poner en los reviews *_*

Muchas gracias por leer y un saludo! ^^


End file.
